1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to an interface device for use with standard luer lock syringes. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an interface device capable of interfacing with standard luer lock syringes to sequentially deliver multiple fluids from the device to a medical access device.
2. Background Of Related Art
Numerous techniques are employed for the administration of “medical liquids” (e.g. liquid medication and flush/lock solutions) to a patient. In particular, where repeated medication infusions are required, medical liquids are often administered via the use of a central venous access catheter (CVAD) that is fluidly interconnected or interconnectable to one or more medical liquid sources via an associated tubing line set. Typically, the CVAD is inserted into the vein of a patient and left there for multiple intravenous (IV) infusions during an extended course of medication therapy.
It is usual practice to purge the CVAD with a flush solution (e.g. a saline solution) prior to and at the completion of a given liquid medication infusion. Pre-infusion flushing verifies that the vascular catheter is primed and clear of obstructions. Post infusion flushing/locking not only flushes through any remaining liquid medication to achieve the desired therapeutic effect, but also reduces the risk of CVAD blockage.
Typically, post infusion flushing/locking procedures involve a two step procedure wherein in a first step, a flush solution, e.g., saline, is infused into a CVAD to flush any medication remaining in the CVAD from the CVAD into a patient, and in a second step, a lock solution, e.g., heparin, is infused into the CVAD to prevent clotting of the CVAD. The lock solution may also include anti-microbial agents to reduce the risk of infection to the patient from bacterial colonization of the CVAD.
A number of approaches are currently utilized to perform flushing/locking procedures including the use of multiple prefilled syringes, which subjects the CVAD to multiple connections thus, increasing the risk of patient exposure to contaminants.
It would be desirable to provide a device which could interface with a standard luer-lock syringe to facilitate performance of flushing/locking procedures using only a single connection to the CVAD.